Goodbye Rena
by xxtimexx
Summary: Rena is sick with heart cancer and what's worst is that she only has one month to live! Join her as she tries to tell the person she loves her feelings before he leaves. Character death


Right so hi guys this is a little quick story that I decided to write but Mena is off at school so she won't be writing today. She usually comes home around 2 so I got some time. So anyone wanna say something like um... character death be warned. From your star Cece

* * *

Rena

"What?!" I yelled. The doctor said," Its not cureable, your sickness is getting worse. You have up until a month to live, I'm sorry." Me, a normal person has heart cancer and what's worst I won't see **him **again. "Is there anyway for me to slow this down?" I asked. He nodded no then said," I'm sorry but it's best for you to say goodbye to your friends." I hadn't even told them about my sickness neither my now sealed death. I got up from the chair and waved goodbye.

When I got out into the street, I collapsed and started sobbing. A few people pasted me and asked if I was ok but I lied and said I'm just fine. I pulled out my phone and called Ara. Ara is my best friend and my only friend that knows about my illness. I told her to meet me in the park in 5 minutes. I collected myself and slowly made my way to the park. Ara was waiting for me when I got there. I told her what had happened at the doctors and she fainted. I stayed with her until she woke up.

She said," It's true huh? I'm sorry I don't want you to leave me, us. It's not fair, you didn't do anything wrong." I said," Cheer up, if I only have a few weeks to live then I don't want you sad when I do go." She stopped crying then cheered up. "Yea for you anything. So have you told everyone else yet?" I told her no then she said," Lets have a meeting tomorrow." I agreed then we went our separate ways to go plan the meeting. I got a phone call from Raven and decided to answer it. He told me that he was leaving for 2 months on a trip and he won't be able to go to the meeting. I got sad then my heart started hurting. I quickly hurried home and opened up my pills. I swallowed a pill then drunk some water.

-meeting, time left: 20 days, 12 hours-

I walked into Ara's room and sat down. Everyone was here expect for Raven but I'm ok if I don't think about him. Chung said," So what's up? What's the big hurry with the meeting?" Ara said," This is something important that we need everyone here for. If Raven doesn't want to be here then fine! Rena has something to say." Everyone's eyes shifted to me, I felt a nervousness in my stomach but kept it down. I spoke loud and clear," I have heart cancer and I only have 3 weeks left." Well that was straight forward but I had to get it out. There wasn't any sound not even breathing. Everyone was either stunned or shocked from what I just said.

"How...how could you not tell us?! We are your friends and I thought you had more trust in us!" Elsword yelled. Aisha tried to calm him down but it didn't work. "Ara you knew about this didn't you? But you didn't even tell anyone!" yelled Eve. Eve was cringing to Chung crying her eyes out. Her blue gem on her forehead even sparkled with sadness at such a great loss. Ara said," She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want to feel like a burden, you guys were too busy back then to even speak to her. She didn't want to cause you to worry but now...but now it's too late."

Aisha jumped up and hugged me till I couldn't breathe anymore. Aisha said," If I would have known...would have known then I could have cured you then you could be here with us." Chung said," Damn that Raven when he hears about this he is gonna feel the fury of my rage!" He pulled out his phone but I took it out of his hands. It crashed onto the floor nearly inches from Elsword.

I said," I want to be the one to tell him. Let's just keep it from him just a little bit longer." Everyone had calmed down after I had said that. Although there was sadness in the air it didn't affect anyone. We laughed and smiled just joking like nothing happened but something did happen. A piece of them died that day, a piece that was special to them, a piece of hope. They went all home that day with sadness at every toe but they will remember what's it's like to have a true freind.


End file.
